


Double Surprise

by huanglulu1904



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Naoto and Rise met up for a meetup for old time sake since it has been awhile both were married and they were surprised at the news they would learn later.





	Double Surprise

Naoto peer at the watch on her wrist, standing amongst the midst of the crowd after she had finish her investigation work, waiting patiently for an old friend. 

"Naoto-chan. I am sorry to keep you waiting." The blue hair detective turned towards the direction of the voice to see the person whom she had been waiting for. Rise, a famous idol and one of her close friend, dress in a blue mid length skirt and a white shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around wearing a hat on her head.

"I didn't wait long. Don't worry about it Rise." a smile spread across her feature. "Naoto-chan! You smile, you should do that often. It makes you look really cute." 

"You think so...?" Naoto's cheek heat up into a scarlet red, pulling her hat down to cover her face, earning a giggle from Rise.

The two old friends soon made their way to their usual haunt. A ramen store round the corner. Ordering two bowl of ramen each, once they settle comfortably in their seat. It didn't take long for their bowl of ramen to arrive. 

"We should find a day where everyone could meet up like this." Rise beam cheerfully as she took a few bit out of her bowl of her noodle. In which Naoto had to agree. It has been awhile since they all gather like old times.

Naoto didn't understand why she was exceptionally hungry lately. She figured it was due to her occasionally skipping her meal to work overtime in her investigation work, though she would often be reprimanded by her husband Kanji for it after that.

Naoto finish her share of Ramen fast, it still doesn't satisfied her hunger.

Naoto called over the waiter, ordering her second bowl

"You sure eat lots these few days whenever we hang out Naoto." Rise commented when she saw Naoto ordering her second bowl

Naoto lowered the hat on her head to hide her embarresed expression when she notice Rise standing up from her seat making her way towards the toilet once again. 

"Are you alright Rise? You been going to the toilet?" Naoto question in concern as soon as Rise return. 

"I am fine Naoto. Dont worry, I just feel nauseated looking at this bowl of ramen. I may be too tired from work. I don't think i can eat anymore." Naoto glance at Rise bpw. She hadn't even finish half of her share

Those signs it resembles morning sickness. It wouldn't be strange if Rise was pregnent. Afterall, she had been married to Yu senpai for about a year now.   
"I accompany you to see the doctor Rise." Naoto offered in which her friend nodded gratefully in return. The both of them stood up paying for the bill before making their way towards the nearest clinic which was just round the corner of the Ramen shop.

Naoto rubbed her stomach gently with her hand, which began to ache slightly while they walk, wondering if she had too much Ramen earlier.

"Naoto-chan are you alright." Naoto turn towards her friend to see the frown and concern written over her face. "I am fine. I probably ate too much earlier that my stomach feels bloated." leaving out the part that it was hurting "I will feel better with some rest Rise-chan. Don't worry" she assured. In which Rise nodded hesitantly.

Naoto sat down next to Rise as the doctor began examining Rise while asking her a few question. 

"Doctor. How is my friend?" The doctor just smile in return "Congratulation. You are pregnant Mrs Narukami." 

Naoto was both surprised and happy for her friend. 

"Congratulation Rise." Tears could be seen in Rise eyes from the happiness as she held onto Naoto's hand "I can't wait to tell Yu this news. I am sure he be really happy." she spoke cheerfully.

The both of them bow lightly, thanking the doctor. They were about to leave the room when the sharp pain on Naoto's stomach return. This time it was even worse then earlier, the pain was so unbearable that Naoto was unable to stand. She wrapped her hand over her stomach.

Rise immediately went to Naoto's side holding onto her hand, helping her to sit down on the chair. 

"Thanks.. Rise-chan." Naoto uttered out among the pain. 

The doctor placed his stethoscope on her chest listening to her heartbeat, before he took her hand examining here while her friend Rise waited anxiously as the doctor began asking her a few questions.

"Congratulation you are pregnent as well Miss. Your body's weak and tired from lack of rest. You need to rest more and take it easy for these few days or you'll run the risk of miscarriage." Naoto was shocked upon hearing this news from the doctor.

She shifted her hands to her stomach, resting gently on it where the child was growing within her. This child came so suddenly that she wasn't sure if she was ready. She didn't want to give up on her detective work and investigation during this time as well.

Naoto was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Rise locking arm with hers. "Congratulation Naoto-chan. I am sure Kanji will be so happy when he hear the news. He has been looking forward to being a Dad." Rise pulled away, holding onto her hand. Naoto cheek darkened as she pulled down her hat."Thanks Rise."

The both of them bowed, thanking the doctor once again, leaving once Naoto felt better. Naoto kept her hand on her stomach while she walk alongside Rise, the thought if she was ready to become a mother kept running through her mind.

"Do you wish for your kid to be a boy or a girl Naoto?" Naoto thought for awhile, smiling lightly. "I wouldn't mind if it a girl or boy." 

Rise jump, pumping her fist. "Me too. Yu and I would love our kids. I bet your's and Kanji is a boy which is why you keep feeling hungry lately, because boy eat lots." 

Naoto chuckled "Where did you hear that logic from Rise."

Rise rubbed her stomach gently. "Baby, Mummy and Daddy can't wait to meet you." 

Naoto couldn't help but giggle upon hearing Rise word, glad to see how happy Rise was. 

Naoto waved her hand bidding Rise farewell as they part way with Rise reminding her to take care of her body before her figure disappear down the other side of the road. 

"I am home Kanji." Naoto took off her shoe stepping inside. "Naoto you home." Naoto's husband Kanji came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron.

"I came back from home early from work today. I had sometime so I prepare your favorite dish." he carry out the last dish, Salmon placing it on the table. 

Seeing the sumptious dish that Kanji prepared made Naoto hungry once again. 'We just had food not long ago baby. You must really want to taste the dishes your papa prepare' Naoto beamed as she rubbed her stomach gently once again.' She had made up her mind to try and be a good mother to their child. She wonder how will Kanji react if he learn the news? He would probably be Elated and happy.

"That right, Senpei just text me eariler that Rise is pregnent and he going to be a Dad." Kanji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his hand. "I am quite happy for Senpai"

"Naoto..." Kanji approach her his face a bright red. 

Naoto already knew her husband was about to say. She was taken by suprised when she felt Kanji wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling his weight on her as he burried his head into her shoulder. Naoto held onto Kanj'si hand enjoying his warmth. "Let have a little Naoto or Kanji running about. What do you say?"

Naoto hesitated before she pulled away pulling her hat down. "Kanji... I..." Naoto face darkened a bright red trying to find the way to break this news to her husband.

"I understand. You still want to spend more time on your detective work before that. Right?" Kanji speak up after awhile seeing upon seeing Naoto's expression. "Afterall, your career is much more importants. perhaps even more then me." 

Naoto felt Kanji brushing pass her. "Kanji wa-" the sound of their front door slamming could be heard as Kanji disappeared. Leaving only Naoto alone in their house.

Naoto immediately left home, searching around frantically for Kanji. She had to let him know that it wasn't true that her career was much more important then him

Naoto panted, feature brighten when she spotted Kanji sitting at a bench in the park, teaching a young girl how to sew some distance away. The girl jump up happily from the bench. Thanking Kanji bidding him good bye as her husband patted the girl 

Naoto smile watching the scene in front of her. The girl ran pass her losing her balance as she tripped. Naoto manage to caught her just in time before she hit the ground injuring herself. The girl thank her happily, which was really adorable in Naoto's eyes. If their child was a girl will she be this adorable? She couldn't help but think to herself.

"Kanji." She called out to her husband, who seemed surprised to see her. "The food will turn cold if we don't eat it soon." 

Kanji turned away quickly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, trying to find the right word to say to her. 

"About earlier.." the both of them speak at the same time, their cheek darkened into a bright red from the awkardness as the both of them quickly turn away.

"You go first Naoto. Lady first..." Naoto was about to say something when that unbearable pain strike again, Naoto held tightly onto her stomach as she bite down on her teeth to endure the pain. Worried if their child is alright, She must have put too much strain on her body while searching for Kanji earlier.

"Oi Naoto. What wrong!?" Kanji panicked as he lifted her off the ground bridal stye "That why I told you not to overwork. You'll fall sick. I take you to the doctor."

Naoto blushed darkened, feeling safe in Kanji arms. Kanji was really reliable and dependable. He was one of the person who sees the real her and not the detective prince facade she used to put on. Which is why she love him so much.

"I-I am sorry for going overboard to say that you think that your career more important then me. I know you don't think that way." Kanji apologize as the walk

Naoto shook her head "K-Kanji. I am sorry for always not being home all the time. It no wonder you think that way." Naoto muttered.

"Guess we made up now." Kanji chuckled, earning one from Naoto as well. 

"I am sorry for worrying you Kanji. There is no need to go to the doctor again. I will be fine with rest. This little fellow within is just too energetic." Naoto blurted trying desperately to hide her face.

Naoto felt Kanji coming to a stop at her words "Little fellow?" Naoto nodded shyly. "I am pregnent. I feel unwell while accompanying Rise earlier... The doctor check on me and told me that. I wanted to tell you earlier. I was just thinking of how to say it." Naoto responded awkwardly

"Ah.." Naoto wrapped her arm tightly around Kanji neck, giggling lightly as Kanji spun around holding her close in happiness. "I going to be a Dad. If it a son. I am going to teach him my manly side. If it a girl, I want to teach her how to sew. You will be a great Mother as well Naoto and I am sure our child will be clever if they are like you."

"You think so Kanji. I am sure you be a good father too." there was a moment of silence as they walk "Kanji, you can put me down now... I am feeling much better and our child isn't giving me trouble anymore."

Kanji grin "That because he or she knows that their manly dad will spank them when they come out if they caused trouble for their Mother. You shouldn't strain your body Naoto. I will carry you back home."

Naoto nodded awkwardly, knowing that she couldn't reject Kanji offer. She lean in giving Kanji a quick peck on his lips. "Thanks you Kanji. I love you." she muttered. Kanji smile seeming to hear her words


End file.
